Oliver
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Troublemaker Studios Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures And Troublemaker Films presents * "Oliver & Company" * Produced in association with Silver Screen Partners III Ending Credits * Directed by: George Scribner * Featuring the Voice Talents of: (in order of appearance) ** Oliver - Joey Lawrence ** Dodger - Billy Joel ** Dodger (Barking) - Mel Blanc ** Tito - Cheech Marin ** Einstein - Richard Mulligan ** Francis - Roscoe Lee Browne ** Rita - Sheryl Lee Ralph ** Fagin - Dom DeLuise ** Roscoe - Taurean Blacque ** Desoto - Carl Weintraub ** Sykes - Robert Loggia ** Jenny - Natalie Gregory ** Winston - William Glover **Georgette - Bette Midler **Dogs - Jack Angel, Mel Blanc, Rodger Bumpass, Rob Paulsen * Produced by: Robert Rodriguez and Mary Rodgers * Animation Screenplay: Jim Cox, Timothy J. Disney, James Mangold * Story: Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Roger Allers, Joe Ranft, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen, Bill Berg * Inspired by Charles Dickens' "Oliver Twist" * Original Score by: J.A.C. Redford * Supervising Animators: Mike Gabriel, Hendel Butoy, Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Ruben A. Aquino, Doug Krohn * Animation Supervision: David Block * Character Animators: Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Leon Joosen, Tony Fucile, Russ Edmonds, Anthony DeRosa, Will Finn, Jay Jackson, Barry Temple, Kathy Zielinski, Ron Husband, Kevin Wurzer, Rick Farmiloe, Jorgen Klubien, Dave Pruiksma, David P. Stephan, Chris Bailey, Dan Jeup, Viki Anderson, David Cutler, Kevin Lima, Jeffrey Lynch, Bob Carlson, Chris Buck, Al Coe, Lester Kline, Volus Jones, Bill Justice, Virgil Ross, Mark Kausler * Art Direction: Dan Hansen * Storyboard: Jim Mitchell * Character Sculptor: Ruben Procopio * Character Design: Mike Gabriel, Andreas Deja, Glen Keane * Production Stylist: Guy Deel * Layout Design: David Gardner * Layout: Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins, Fred Cline, James Beihold, Dan McHugh, Alex Mann, Phil Phillipson, Marc Christiansen, Fred Craig, Karen Keller, Bob Smith * Backgrounds: Jim Coleman, Donald Towns, Lisa Keene, Brian Sebern, Steven Butz, John Emerson, Tia Kratter, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Robert Stanton * Coordinating Animators: Bill Berg, Tom Ferriter, June M. Fujimoto, Martin Korth, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams * Character Keys: Wes Chun, Brian Clift, Gail Frank, Richard Hoppe, Lureline Weatherly, Cyndee Whitney * Effects Animators: Barry Cook, Ted C. Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Mark Myer, David A. Bossert, Mark Dindal, Dorse A. Lanpher, Eusebio Torres * Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Michael Cedeno * Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age * Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Color Models: Brigitte Strother, Karen Hepburn, Cindy Finn, Ann Neale * Music Supervisor: Carole Childs * Production Manager: Kathleen Gavin * Assistant Director: Tim O'Donnell * Animating Assistants: Tony Anselmo, Carole Holliday, Broose Johnson, Steven Markowski, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Assistants: Debra Armstrong, Dorothea Baker, Judi Barnes, Sheila Brown, Jesus Cortes, Kent Culotta, Humberto DeLaFuente, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Kent Holaday, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Mike McKinney, Edward Murrieta, David T. Nethery, Margaret Nichols, Lori Noda, David Pacheco, Gilda Palinginis, Dana Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Selfridge, Margie Wright-Stansbery, George Sukara, Dan Tanaka, Bette Thomson, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Mac Torres, Jane Tucker, Stephan Zupkas * Effects Assistants: Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Christine Harding * Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Sue Adnopoz, Scott Anderson, Matthew Bates, Carl A. Bell, Jerry Lee Brice, Lee Dunkman, James Fujii, Michael Genz, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Kevin Harkey, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Chris Wahl, Cathy Zar * Scene Planning: Rick Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Joe Jiuliano * Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Annamarie Costa, Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Mavis Shafer * Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield * Casting: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A., Susan Edelman, C.S.A. * Additional Voices: Frank Welker, Debbie Gates, Charles Bartlett, Jonathan Brandis, Kal David, Marcia Delmar, Victor DiMattia, Judi Durand, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Robert S. Halligan Jr., J.D. Hall, Jo Ann Harris, Rosanna Huffman, Barbara Iley, Harvey Jason, Karen Kamon, Kaleena Kiff, Carol King, Marylee Kortes, Rocky Krakoff, David Lasley, Christina MacGregor, David McCharan, John McCurry, Arlin L. Miller, Nancy Parent, Whitney Rydbeck, Gary Schwartz, Vernon Scott, Penina Segall, Tom Righter Snow, Eugene F. Van Buren * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Ink & Paint: ** Gretchen Albrecht - Manager ** Chris Hecox - Assistant Manager ** Cherie McGowan - Secretary * Xerox: Bill Brazner, Jo Ann Breuer, Marlene Burkhart, Doug Casper, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Kathy Gilmore, Catherine F. Parotino, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Janet Rea, Robyn L. Roberts, Dean Stanley, Sherri Vandoli, Angelo Villani, Bert Wilson * Post Punch: Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin * Xerox Check/Inking: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten * Paint Lab: Debra Y. Siegel, Florida D'Ambrosio, Willy Guénot, Marisha Noroski, James "JR" Russell, Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan * Final Check: Hortensia M. Casagran, Bonnie Blough, Monica Kogler, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Pat Connolly-Sito * Cel Cleaners: Rose Di Bucci, Jessie Palubeski, Frances Moralde * Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter * Painting: Karen Comella, Jan Browning, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Robin Police, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Annette Vandenberg, Renee Alcazar, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Susan Burke, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Eleanor Dahlen, Jean A. DuBois, Betsy Ergenbright, Gina Evans-Howard, Phyllis Fields, Paulino, Chuck Gefre, Shelley Gillespie, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Eadie Hofmann, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Renate Leff, Ashley Lupin, Teri N. McDonald, Tanya Moreau, Chris Naylor, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Bruce Phillipson, Gale A. Ralegh, Ruth Recinos, Linda Redondo, Nellie Rodriguez, Lois Ryker, Gary G. Shafer, Mary Sime, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie Toroczik, Britt Vander Nagel, Helene Vives, Cathy Wainess-Walters, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman, Lee Wood, David J. Zywicki * Assistant Production Managers: Sherry Gunther, Dennis Edwards, Ron Rocha * Production Secretary: Dorothy Aronica * Production Assistants: Brett Hayden, Gregory Hinde * Sound Design and Supervision: Sandy Berman, M.P.S.E. * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett * Editors: James Melton, Mark Hester * Music Editing: Segue Music * Post-Production Supervisor: Dianne Ryder-Rennolds * Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Theresa Gilroy, David Marvit * Computer Graphics Engineer: Tad Gielow * Sound Reader: Brad Gunther * Auditors: Dennis Park, Jeff Bush * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, M.P.S.E., Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E., Marvin Walowitz, M.P.S.E., Mark Pappas * Sound Effects Editor: David A. Whittaker * A.D.R. Editors: Beth Bergeron, Jessica Gallavan, Becky Sullivan * Sound Assistants: Meredith Gold, Gillian Hutsching, Kim Nolan, Maggie Ostroff, Ron Meredith * Foley Artists: Sarah Jacobs, Ed Steidele * Animation Camera: Ed Austin, John D. Aardal, Errol Aubry, John Cunningham, Roncie Hantke, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dan Larsen, David Link, Jim Pickel, Lindsay Rogers, Dean Teves, Chuck Warren * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Songs ** "Once Upon a Time in New York City" *** Music by: Barry Mann *** Lyrics by: Howard Ashman *** Produced by: Stewart Levine *** Performed by Huey Lewis ** "Why Should I Worry" *** Written by: Dan Hartman and Charlie Midnight *** Produced by: Phil Ramone *** Performed by: Billy Joel ** "Streets of Gold" *** Music by: Tom Snow *** Lyrics by: Dean Pitchford *** Produced by: Tom Snow *** Performed by: Ruth Pointer ** "Perfect Isn't Easy" *** Written by: Barry Manilow, Jack Feldman and Bruce Sussman *** Produced by Barry Manilow *** Performed by: Bette Midler ** "Good Company" *** Music and Lyrics by: Ron Rocha and Rob Minkoff *** Produced by J.A.C. Redford *** Performed by Myhanh Tran ** "Buscando Guayaba" *** Written by: Rubén Blades *** Produced by: Willie Colón *** Performed by: Rubén Blades *** Courtesy of Fania Records ** "Fast Lane" *** Written and Performed by: Rocky Pedilla, Michael Eckhart, Jon St. James * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn * Re-Recorded by: Gary Bourgeois, Chris Carpenter, Mark Smith * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Executive Music Producer: Robin Garb * Musicians: Michael Broddicker · Synthesizer, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, George Doering · Instrumental, Louise Di Tullio & Ethmer Roten · Flute * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Title Design: Burke Mattsson * Titles and Opticals by: Buena Vista Visual Effects * Color Timer: Dale Grahn * Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young * Color by: DeLuxe® * Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman * Prints by: Metrocolor® * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * No. 29386 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® Affliliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © MCMLXXXVIII The Walt Disney Company And Troublemaker Films All Rights Reserved * Oliver & Company Original Soundtrack Available on Disney Records, Cassetes and Compact Discs * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Troublemaker Studios * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Silver Screen Partners III Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Musical Films Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Disney Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video Category:Walt Disney Classics